Dyskusja użytkownika:Hiosh Jiray
Czekam na wasze "O boSHowe!" "komentki" :D Reklama MM mówiła: Śmigiem, migiem! Vilkommen. Witamy nowego usera! Toa Revon 20:44, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) I pytam się jeszcze - kto to "Sprom", Kopaka to pewnie nasz drogi Kopaka nuva, tutejszy admin, a "FCB" oznacza "Fanclub Bionicle". Częściej używa się jednak skrótu "FB". Toa Revon 20:46, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Owszem, pisząc Kopaka miałem na myśli Kopakę Nuva (zawsze miałem problemy z odmianą tego). Sprom to Spromultis, zaraz sprawdzę czy tutaj jest. Nowy całkiem nie jestem, Kopaka chyba tu też pisał o BIONICLELife, kiedy próbował to forum jakoś rozgłosić, to tu sie zarejestrowałem. Jak zrobić taki podpis? Witaj na wikii,Darkam! Tenebris32 1. Nie słyszałem tu o żadnym Spromultisie, a jestem tu dość długo. Spytaj innych userów, jak Vezoka999 czy Akuuma. 2. Jeśli chodzi o to, jak zrobić podpis, wejdź podczas edycji w tryb źródłowy i zobacz, co jest napisane po mojej wypowiedzi. Następnie wklej to w preferencjach w sekcji "ogólne" jako wikikod (nie linkuj automatycznie całości) i zmodyfikuj - wstaw własną czcionkę tam gdzie jest u mnie "monotype corsiva", własny kolor tam gdzie u mnie jest "Black" i "Grey" oraz własny tekst gdzie u mnie jest "Toa" i "Revon". A także zamiast "BionicleFan" w linkach wpisz "DarkamDoor". Tak się robi podpis. A tak wyglądałby twój podpis z czcionką "Monotype Corsiva", koloru czarnego oraz wstawionym "Darkam" i "Door" w miejsca wyrażeń "tu wstaw co chcesz". Darkam Door Aby wstawić podpis z datą i czasem po ustawieniu tego w preferencjach wstaw po swojej wypowiedzi 4 tyldy (takie znaczki "~"). Toa Revon 21:31, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko,BioFan,to pozwoliłbym sobie użyć tego sposobu. Tenebris32 BioFan - nie słyszałeś o Spromultisie, bo go tu nie ma. A tak przy okazji, to witam nowego usera ViktoriaForever! 21:43, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki BioFan.Hio sh 21:55, lis 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie FCB, tylko FB. Darkam tutaj? No proszę... Pamiętaj, że jest różnica między KopakąNuva a Kopaką nuva. Tu adminem jest ten drugi, na Blife znany jako Lodowy Książę. A o Spromultisie mogli słszeć tylko forumowicze, bo tu sie nigdy nie osiedlił. Takie sztywne przypomnienie- regulamin na stronie głównej, masz go przestrzegać, admini mają zawsze rację, takie tam, standard. Witam na wiki i owocnego pobytu życzę Vezok999 17:19, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) xD Aż mi sie gafa z BLa przypomniała. "Witamy na forum, Lodowy Księże". Co do regulaminu, jedno klnięcie i na dodatek ocenzurowane? Proszę ja Cię.. Hio sh 17:25, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Spokojnie, co w regulaminie a co w praktyce to czasami dwie różne rzeczy. Za przekleństwa ban raczej nie poleci (na pewno nie za sporadyczne pojedyncze), po prostu je ktoś zacenzuruje (albo i nie...). A wiesz coś może o KopaceNuvie? Vezok999 17:30, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie, koniec BL i próby odratowania go skończyły sie fiaskiem i zerwaniem kontaktu. Ale chyba mam gdzieś jeszcze jego E-Mail Hio sh 17:34, lis 20, 2011 (UTC) O,to ja się jeszcze nie przywitałem? :D Whatever,witam Cię panie Darkamie :D Kapura98 13:19, lis 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ale wystarczyło sobie zaznaczyc jak spoilery :P - Ten Kretyn z Youtube'a Ready ;-) - Ten Kretyn z Youtube'a Podczas podawania ci podpisu zapomniałem o jednym - usuń spację pomiędzy jednym a drugim nawiasem kwadratowym (pomiędzy linkiem do usera i dyskusji usera). Bo tak to wychodzi ci "Hio sh" a nie "Hiosh". Toa Revon 17:58, gru 8, 2011 (UTC) Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona? Potrzebuję do niego jak najwięcej komentarzy. Toa Revon 17:04, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Botujesz? Nie rozumiem, po ciul potrzebujesz tyle komentów. Dla jakiejś odznaki? Spróbuj przebić Vezoka w codziennym udzielaniu sie, a nie. Hiosh 17:12, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Nie botuję. Widziałeś na dyskusjach niektórych userów teksty Gresha250 pt. "Ocenisz?"?. Robił to samo. Nie potrzeba mi tych komentów. Ja tylko informuję userów każdego z osobna. Toa Revon 17:19, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) A na czym będzie to polegało? Oczywiście, ogólnie się zgadzam, tylko naświetl mi sytuację. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Spotkanie z Maru, później wizyta u Historyków, Hiosh 14:30, gru 31, 2011 (UTC) Jeśli to czytasz, to cho na czat albo GG... Lesiu namber tu 00:44, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Ekhem: Media:MakutaHioshByVox.jpg ViktoriaForever! 11:58, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) A możesz zrobić zdjęcie dla porównania z jakimś oryginalnym modelem? Tak z ciekawości, żeby rozmiar poznać. A poza tym... :O Ja chyba nigdy tyle części nie będę miał. Hiosh 13:19, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Niestety, wszystkie sety oprócz HF w częściach :L ViktoriaForever! 13:30, sty 1, 2012 (UTC) Dziwne, że Admini się jeszcze nie uczepili ********************* xD - Cicho siedź... Boxxy is back! 14:10, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) No ale po co to ukrywać... xD Ekhem: Makuta Hiosh ze skrzydełkami i......... tam-taramtam! Lady Hiosh. ViktoriaForever! 11:55, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Cześć Anime-fan. Coś dla ciebie jeśli jeszcze tego nie widziałeś. A >HETROX 23< : Aaaaaw~! >O< Kawaii! Jak to znalazłeś?! Fajne! Miku Lover 17:04, kwi 4, 2012 (UTC) Przejrzałem twój wkład na MLP Wiki... Jestem z ciebie dumny <:') ViktoriaForever! 14:37, kwi 27, 2012 (UTC) Co ty dajesz do ku*wy nędzy?! Po co mi zmieniasz arty?! >HETROX 23< : To, że puste kategorie są. Po to włąśnie. Miku Lover 18:16, maj 19, 2012 (UTC) Darkam, nie NIE UMIE (>:(), tylko mnie po prostu nie było na FB >.<--Guurahk 12:47, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) : To z szablonem? Chodziło mi tu o Gresha... <.< I mógłbyś w końcu pouzupełniać/porobić te arty, co żeś pisał na słitaśnym blogasku Voxika. Miku Lover 13:38, cze 29, 2012 (UTC) Ban No proszę, po raz kolejny muszę zakładać tę sekcję. Odblokuj mnie. Just Do It 20:20, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) :Dlatego, że przyszedłeś z tym do mnie, zamiennika, a nie prawdziwego adma/moda, nie zdejmę Ci bana. Serio, jak tylko Guur wróci na stałe, to sie pozbywam moda. Fajna zabawa, ale może wyskoczyć coś z manią wielkości i władzy. Itp. Itd.. Miku Lover 20:43, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Przyszedłem do Cb, bo ty mnie zbanowałeś, matole <.< W dodatku za nic Just Do It 20:45, lip 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Darki... LAAAAAME ViktoriaForever! 09:30, lip 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Lama, która znowu mnie nie odbanowała. To się nudne robi. Just Do It 07:39, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nie odbanowała cię, bo chcesz kupić Stringera zamiast Core Huntera ;P ViktoriaForever! 09:30, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oj, bo wy obydwie głupie jesteście, Just Do It 09:47, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Nie, to ty jesteś głupi, bo uważasz, że Stringer to lepszy set od Core Huntera 8'P ViktoriaForever! 10:17, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Nic takiego nie pisałem lamy x2, chcę kupić Stringera z kilku powodów, które wymieniałem na czacie i nie będe pisał tutaj, bo nie będę robił takiego off topu na dyskusji Hiosza :P Just Do It 10:20, lip 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Do krucy nędzy, odbanuj mnie <.< TBPLdyskusja 06:02, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) LAAME... Nie napisałem "ciota". Tylko nie zapomnij potem mnie odblokować. Indestructible Man 10:42, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) :Szlachta nie zapomina, szlachta NIE UMIE. TBPLdyskusja 10:46, lip 17, 2012 (UTC) :thumb|400px O matko! Czuję sie Mugasku wręcz zaszczycony. Sam to wymyśliłeś? A tak właściwie, to kto mówił, że mam dwie? Mam trzy... Miku Lover 15:31, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Odbanuj mnie, ZAKOMPLEKSIONA BAMBARYŁO. ViktoriaForever! 16:39, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Delfinie, odbanuj mnie >.>.ProszeEditionLoader 16:42, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Darkam ODBANANUJ mnie ty krowi odbycie >.> Na to co zrobiłeś jest paragraf, więc masz dzień banana. Miku Lover 17:02, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) WAZZUP?! A co ja niby zrobiłem? O.O Zacznij wpisywać powody, kiedy dajesz bana na czat. I najlepiej rób screeny za co to, bo potem zbanowani się rzucają, ze bez powodów. Vezok999 13:26, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) CHŁOPAKI, SPOKOJNIE!Kora Magna (dyskusja) 16:46, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) : Em, tylko ty krzyczysz... I NIE TŁUMACZ, ŻE Z CAPSEM WYRAŹNIEJ :] Aku'umo'' 16:49, lip 29, 2012 (UTC)' : Koruś, pomyliłaś dyskusje? O co chodzi? Ja zawsze jestem spokojny. Miku Lover 16:54, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) : Ja mówię do innych. Dla mnie nie jesteś zakompleksioną bambaryłą .Kora Magna (dyskusja) 16:56, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Jakie t Koruś, to było dawniej. >.> ''Aku'umo'' 17:04, lip 29, 2012 (UTC)' Sam jesteś taki bron. Mój podpis się odnosi do Jeźdźca bez głowy :x Horseless Horseman 18:52, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Mondry Darki! ViktoriaForever! 07:44, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Eeee, nie żeby wyszło na to, że znowu "wiecznie wytykam ci błędy!1!1!!1one!one", ale na twoim profilu powinno być "What did she say?", a nie "What did she said?", bo w jednym pytaniu nie może znajdować się 'did' i forma przeszła czasownika ViktoriaForever!]] 19:21, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) ^To było tak specjalnie. Do głupich tekstów musi być tytuł z błędem, czyż nie? Operacja Wykop! 20:04, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Specjalnie. Na pewno ViktoriaForever!]] 20:05, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) To twoje nowe zdjęcie idealnie pasuje do reakcji ludzi po przeczytaniu moich FF'ów. Tylko zamiast "MIKU" jest "Kopaka nuva" El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę :Akurat to zdjęcie wstawiłem ja :I ViktoriaForever! 16:58, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) :Raczej oryginał. Operacja Wykop! 17:57, wrz 28, 2012 (UTC) Coś takiego? - Wielkie dzięki. Ale mogłeś wrzucić na Szczotkę i wysłać mi info na czacie. No nic. Operacja Wykop! 18:24, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) http://www.darkam.com.pl/ - 'Darkam, firma produkująca m. in. ''drzwi''''' ViktoriaForever!]] 17:57, lis 14, 2012 (UTC) Darkam, Lhikan mi doniósł, że spamowałeś mu na czacie. Zostałeś więc zablokowany na 3 dni. Nie chciałem dawać ci na 2 godziny, bo byś najprawdopodobniej nie zauważył, a 1 dzień to trochę mało, jak już mamy banować pełną gębą. Niestety, nie ma możliwości zablokowania cię na 2 dni, więc dostajesz blocka na 3 dni, żebyś te święta spędził z rodziną, a nie z nami :3 ViktoriaForever! 19:48, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) :Nie było żadnego spamu, lamo. Banujesz mnie bezpodstawnie. MAKE 'EM BAN 'IM 20:12, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) R.I.P. Darkam T_T EarthBender 19:48, kwi 26, 2013 (UTC) * No bicz plis. On pewnie znalazł przyjaciół i/lub dziewczynę i nas opuścił .Muge 06:53, kwi 27, 2013 (UTC) A może jego komputer z tektury i internet na korbkę nie wyrobiły? ZuzaForever! 07:02, kwi 27, 2013 (UTC) Znalazłem cię dziwko :| --Tercio 23:03, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Mnie na przykład obchodzi >.> Nie sprowadzaj "ja" lub "my" do "wszyscy". Poza tym - Vox zawsze przy "dłuższych nieobecnościach" dawał takie powiadomienia i nikt się nie srał. I kolejne poza tym - skoro "nikogo" to nie obchodzi, to po co komentujesz? <:I Duży Papa 16:04, maj 22, 2013 (UTC) Aha, a to odnosiło się do...? ZuzaForever! To jak wytłumaczysz fakt, ze odeszli Volg, Seke, Lesiu, Ajson? Hymm? I patrz, było fajnie, wrócił guur, w pół roku z 15 osób zrobiło się 5. Ciekawe nie? EarthBender 20:46, cze 26, 2013 (UTC) Ty nie żyjesz, znalazłeś przyjaciół czy korba ci się popsuła? ;_; Muge 10:23, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) Myślę że jak któreś z powyższych, to Ci nie odpisze, chyba że kupi nową korbę EarthBender 19:29, lip 19, 2013 (UTC) Ty żyjesz! Hurra! Muge 06:03, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) :Bitch, przecież jestem nieśmiertelny. Hiosh 20:59, lip 24, 2013 (UTC) :No tak, przecież jesteś wybrańcem, który wyprowadzi nas z Matrixa... a więc, do dzieła, Neo. Muge 06:40, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) Spam cyckami, mam świadków EarthBender 17:57, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) :Ma sens. Prowadziliśmy dyskusję. Ot co. Lhikan także brał w tym udział. Hiosh 18:05, sie 3, 2013 (UTC) Rusz dupę na TS Za 2 h ci mija, więc zluzuj gorset. - niez Muge Darki, pamiętasz jak kiedyś mówiłeś że jak dobiję do 9000 edycji to nagrasz jak krzyczysz "it's over 9000!!"? <:v No, 9000 już dawno za mną, a ty nic... :c PannaBronioForever! 10:09, sie 17, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki mój ty Darkasku :* Muge 06:01, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Smacznego. Akuumo 19:36, lis 30, 2013 (UTC) Tak Kiedyś na pewno. Mitux447 22:55, mar 1, 2014 (UTC) EB W dupie mam losy EB Demed (dyskusja) 17:48, lip 6, 2014 (UTC) Po kiego? Akuumo 06:55, lip 21, 2014 (UTC) Yoko best girl :v Voxovan 07:37, sie 8, 2014 (UTC) http://zalukaj.tv/zalukaj-film/7292/yatterman_the_movie_yatt_man_2009_1_2.html Co?195.150.70.67 11:52, wrz 25, 2014 (UTC) Co? Jak cały czas dla każdego. Czymże więc zasłużyłem sobie na stwierdzenie dla mojej osoby tej oczywistości? TheSpawn. Skończyłem W niewoli. Teraz to czytaj, ananasie. Voxovan 21:59, sty 5, 2015 (UTC) JUŻ WIEM CZEMU NIC NIE ROBISZ NA FB, LAMUSIE! :O "W sumie, to my pisząc FFy i robiąc MoCi łamiemy prawa autorskie. Prawo to jednak ciężka sprawa... Miku Lover 20:07, lip 26, 2012 (UTC)" - Forum:Dlaczego_GregF_nie_publikuje_nowych_historii? Akuumo 08:31, lut 19, 2015 (UTC) Nie możesz eeeeee gdzieś indziej? :s Voxovan 14:08, gru 2, 2015 (UTC) Kiepścizna, Huntoh najlepszy warrior zaraz obok Ravany ;] ayy Kappaccino Edwardino Gandalfino Czterdzieści. Voxovan 14:22, sty 22, 2016 (UTC) nie bo ty Akuumo 14:53, sie 1, 2016 (UTC) Aha Zivo222 16:17, gru 27, 2017 (UTC)